


A Mark On My Soul

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Kissing, Lime, Love, M/M, Making Love, Memories, Morning Cuddles, Rain, References to Depression, Shounen-ai, Tears, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: La loro storia profumava di fugace infinito, era dolce come le parole che si sussurravano e delicata come una crisalide solitaria che attendeva di toccare il cielo coi caleidoscopici colori delle proprie ali.E forse loro due erano solo un effimero millisecondo di vita in mezzo all'infinità dell'universo.Ma che incredibile momento erano stati.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Mark On My Soul

**A Mark On My Soul**   
_(a sting in my heart)_

  
**1**

Pioveva. Quella fu la prima certezza che accompagnò il suo lento risveglio. Una certezza imprescindibile e dalla quale non poteva sfuggire. La pioggia si abbatteva sul mondo esterno quasi con cattiveria e prepotenza, non guardava in faccia nessuno e picchiava sul tetto e sui vetri delle finestre allo stesso modo in cui il cuore gli tamburellava nella cassa toracica  
 _(erano entrambi vivi e freddi e insensibili e allora non erano vivi, erano morti, erano quella parola impronunciabile, quel concetto che negava l'esistenza e che mozzava il respiro)_  
e non lasciava scampo, fagocitava ogni cosa, ogni cellula, ogni fibra, ogni muscolo, ogni neurone.  
E quando si stancava di cibarsi della carne, delle viscere e del sangue, ecco che si attaccava ad altro  
 _(come un parassita troppo ingordo)_  
e lacerava ogni emozione genuina esternata con fatica, ogni pensiero positivo, ogni briciolo di interesse nei confronti dell'esistenza e nel portarla avanti giorno dopo giorno.  
Gli automi erano inadatti alla vita. E questo Yusaku lo sapeva, perché le ossa scricchiolavano, le tempie pulsavano e il cuore si stringeva e perdeva un battito, poi due, poi tre. Gli automi erano inadatti alla vita e lui non faceva eccezione. Con i sentimenti atrofizzati e le labbra un poco screpolate, aprì del tutto gli occhi, salutando il mondo nel mutismo più assoluto.

  
**2**

Ryoken dormiva ancora – avvertiva il suo respiro rilassato a pochi centimetri di distanza, quello tipico di chi ancora non aveva aperto gli occhi sul mondo per iniziare una nuova giornata.  
Meno male. Non aveva intenzione alcuna di renderlo partecipe del suo  
 _(inspiegabile)_  
stato emotivo. Magari dopo essersi sciacquato il volto e aver bevuto un caffè, avrebbe finalmente ritrovato la quiete. Quindi sperò che Ryoken dormisse ancora un po', anche perché ne aveva bisogno  
 _(stava studiando così tanto nell'ultimo periodo. L'intera casa si era trasformata in un campo minato di penne blu mangiucchiate, tanto che Yusaku non ne aveva più neanche una personale. E poi i fogli, le dispense, la memoria del computer colma di file)._  
Yusaku si rese conto qualche istante dopo il suo risveglio di non trovarsi in camera da letto avvolto nelle coperte calde, bensì in salotto, sul divano, col plaid che gli copriva solo le gambe e una mano di Ryoken poggiata con garbo sul fianco fasciato dalla stoffa della maglietta nera che Ryoken gli aveva regalato l'anno addietro – era sua, un tempo, ma gliel'aveva ceduta volentieri perché diceva che gli donava molto.  
Yusaku teneva il capo premuto contro il suo petto e solo dopo aver risvegliato del tutto il senso dell'udito  
 _(i timpani erano ovattati dal rumore incessante della pioggia)_  
riuscì a percepire chiaramente quanto il cuore di Ryoken gli fosse _vicino_.  
L'orecchio era lì, poggiato proprio su quel lembo di stoffa che nascondeva la pelle, la carne, la cassa toracica e poi il cuore. E si sorprese di quanto un rumore così monotono potesse essere tanto melodioso.  
 _(Il rumore monotono di un cuore che batteva rifletteva la vita. Una vita che a Yusaku, in diverse occasioni, era quasi sfuggita di mano, sciogliendosi sempre più tra le dita)._

  
**3**

Stava andando a rilento, quella mattina. Il suo cervello stava impiegando un po' più del dovuto a connettere, tanto che Yusaku realizzò dopo minuti interi che la televisione era accesa e che il canale sul quale era sintonizzata stava trasmettendo il telegiornale delle otto del mattino.  
 _(Quindi era già mattina. Non si era svegliato di soprassalto durante la notte, col cuore a brandelli, gli occhi spalancati intenti a catturare il vuoto e la fronte madida di sudore. Si era svegliato normalmente. E quindi era questa, la mattina)._  
In un primo momento non comprese, poi un lieve sbuffo uscì dalle sue labbra e, silente, si liberò dalla stretta di Ryoken cercando di non svegliarlo, con l'intento di recuperare il telecomando che il ragazzo teneva nell'altra mano. Si erano entrambi addormentati sul divano letto – lo avevano sistemato la sera prima per avere più comodità – mentre guardavano la TV e nel sonno Ryoken aveva premuto sul tasto muto del telecomando, annullando qualsiasi suono artificiale in casa.  
Ecco perché le immagini sfrecciavano davanti agli occhi di Yusaku nel più completo silenzio. In quel momento stavano trasmettendo le previsioni  
 _(prevedibili)_  
del tempo. Yusaku non poteva udire la voce del meteorologo, ma dal labiale comprese che stava intimando i cittadini di restare a casa, quel giorno,  
 _(gita nel bosco saltata, a quanto pareva)_  
a causa del violento acquazzone ancora in atto. Un acquazzone che sarebbe durato anche nel primo pomeriggio.  
 _(Acquazzone?)_  
Yusaku scosse la testa, sfilando poi a Ryoken il telecomando di mano. Spense la televisione, si alzò dal divano letto e poggiò il telecomando sul tavolino, avanzando verso la finestra della cucina. I vetri vibravano, parevano quasi sul punto di spezzarsi in mille cocci taglienti. Il vento ululava come un lupo affamato sulle tracce di una grossa preda e le gocce d'acqua erano grandi tanto quanto le lacrime di una divinità malinconica.  
No, quello non era un acquazzone. Era una vera e propria tempesta. Tremò, stringendosi le braccia al petto. E in quel momento si sentì come il niente. Il nulla più assoluto.

  
**4**

Era intento a osservare la tempesta con una tazza di caffè caldo tra le mani quando realizzò che la Bestia Senza Volto aveva ripreso a grattare le pareti con gli artigli e che con le zanne aveva ricominciato a masticare le sbarre che la tenevano imprigionata in un angolo remoto della sua coscienza. L'aroma del caffè si mescolava con il profumo di ammorbidente della camicia bianca che aveva indossato dopo essersi cambiato, ma erano odori che non potevano nulla contro la potenza mefitica della Bestia Senza Volto.  
 _(Perché proprio ora?)_  
 _(Perché? Perché? Perché?)_  
 _(Stava andando tutto così bene. E tu sei una maledetta che non ha nemmeno il coraggio di guardarmi in faccia)._  
Yusaku avvertì qualcosa spezzarsi dentro di sé. Il _non sapere_ quale fosse il suo stato d'animo lo turbava sempre allo stesso modo, mai una sfumatura diversa, mai un cambio di direzione. La Bestia Senza Volto lo coglieva perennemente impreparato. E allora capì che il problema non era la tempesta, il freddo o la malinconia di quel sabato mattina. Il vero problema erano i suoi pensieri, quelli fugaci come un sussurro, quelli che nascevano e morivano solo nella sua mente, ma che avevano tutto il tempo di destabilizzarlo e lacerargli le pareti del cuore.  
 _(Sono un disastro)._  
 _(La mia vita non ha senso)._  
 _(Perché Ryoken continua a stare al mio fianco?)_  
 _(Come fa a non essersi ancora stancato di me?)_  
 _(Perché devo essere sempre un peso, per lui?)_  
 _(No, no, no, non va bene, così non va bene. Devo pensare a tre cose, tre cose e tutto si sistemerà)._  
 _(Che cosa sto–)_  
«Buongiorno, Yusaku».  
Sussultò.

  
**5**

Quando il respiro di Ryoken gli si infranse sul collo, Yusaku trattenne un fremito. Lo aveva colto alla sprovvista senza neanche volerlo  
 _(ma in realtà, e lo sapeva fin troppo bene, era talmente rinchiuso in se stesso che aveva completamente perso la concezione del mondo esterno)_  
e ora le labbra saggiavano dolcemente quel lembo di pelle ipersensibile. Si muovevano calde e sapienti sul suo collo e Yusaku poté giurare che in confronto il caffè pareva quasi freddo e annacquato.  
Yusaku poggiò la tazza fumante – ma per lui comunque troppo fredda e annacquata – per concentrarsi esclusivamente sulle attenzioni che Ryoken gli stava riservando  
 _(sperando, dentro di sé, che ciò bastasse ad allontanarlo completamente dalla Bestia Senza Volto e che tutto finisse lì sul nascere, senza dover dare spiegazione alcuna in un secondo momento. Perché era conscio del fatto che se si fosse tradito in qualche modo, Ryoken avrebbe preteso delle spiegazioni. E non voleva rovinare tutto a causa dei suoi torbidi pensieri. Non di nuovo)._  
Poggiò le mani sulle sue, che frattanto stavano salendo sul petto, interrompendo il loro cammino. Le strinse un poco, avvertendo l'epidermide andare a fuoco.  
«Buongiorno a te» disse, socchiudendo gli occhi. Il torpore causato da tutte quelle effusioni lo stava rilassando, facendolo quasi sentire ebbro. Poi, però, il riflesso che catturò con gli occhi socchiusi bastò a destarlo del tutto, facendogli montare dentro l'inquietudine: davanti a lui si stagliava quella parte di sé che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di sopprimere; era il se stesso riflesso nel vetro della finestra, un'immagine quasi introvabile in mezzo a tutte quelle gocce di pioggia. Pareva a tratti sfocato, di difficile interpretazione, smembrato. Era _torbido_ , proprio come il suo stato d'animo.  
«Ce n'è anche per te… di caffè, intendo» continuò, deglutendo un po' a fatica.  
 _(Calma. Mantieni la calma. Non ti deve scoprire)._  
Ryoken respirò a fondo prima di ringraziarlo e strusciare poi la punta del naso sul suo collo. A Yusaku sfuggì un risolino, un lieve suono di felicità  
 _(prima che tutto tornasse torbido)_  
che si perse tra le mura domestiche.  
«Hai mangiato?» gli chiese poi Ryoken, staccandosi da lui.  
«Sto bevendo il caffè» rispose Yusaku, affrettandosi a recuperare la tazza che aveva ormai smesso di fumare.  
«Intendo qualcosa _di solido_ » precisò Ryoken e Yusaku si permise di alzare gli occhi al cielo perché tanto gli dava le spalle e se non si fosse concentrato sul suo  
 _(torbido)_  
riflesso sul vetro della finestra non lo avrebbe mai notato.  
Sapeva che Ryoken non accettava un _“non ho fame”_ come risposta, soprattutto se si trattava di lui. Era una premura nei propri confronti con la quale Yusaku conviveva da più di tre anni, eppure non vi era ancora del tutto abituato. In realtà, qualsiasi tipo di premura che Ryoken manifestava nei suoi confronti era ancora un mondo da scoprire nella sua interezza, forse perché mai nessuno si era preoccupato tanto per lui. E Yusaku, a distanza di tempo, faticava ancora a capire _perché proprio lui_. Non aveva nulla di speciale, eppure Ryoken lo trattava come se fosse la cosa  
 _(la persona)_  
più preziosa al mondo. E doveva essere assolutamente normale, in realtà: se due persone si amavano e stavano insieme, volere il bene dell'altro rientrava tra le priorità. Ma Yusaku era ancora fermamente convinto di non meritare tutto ciò. Che Ryoken fosse solo un bellissimo miraggio e che stando con lui stesse solo perdendo il suo tempo. Non aveva accennato nulla circa le sue impressioni sulla tempesta in atto. Nessuna parola spesa per la gita nel bosco saltata. Si era solo e soltanto preoccupato per lui  
 _(«Hai mangiato?»)_  
non badando minimamente alle disastrose condizioni atmosferiche che vessavano il mondo esterno.  
Yusaku era la sua priorità. E per lui averlo realizzato senza però riuscire ad accettarlo era dilaniante.  
 _(E la Bestia Senza Volto ghignò)._

  
**6**

«Almeno un biscotto» stava insistendo Ryoken mentre si versava il caffè. Estrasse poi una confezione mezza vuota dalla dispensa, poggiandola sul tavolo della cucina. «Questi al cacao e mandorle ti piacciono, prendine uno». Dicendo ciò, bevve il suo caffè, ormai non tanto caldo, in pochi sorsi.  
Yusaku si voltò, lo stomaco in subbuglio, un macigno opprimente sull'anima e uno squarcio immaginario sul petto. Si sforzò di risultare il più naturale possibile mentre gonfiava un poco le guance e concludeva la trattativa: «Solo uno».  
«Aggiudicato» concordò Ryoken. Bevve l'ultimo sorso di caffè e, dopo aver poggiato la tazza nel lavello, si voltò nuovamente per guardarlo. «Vado a cambiarmi. Quando uscirò dal bagno, mi racconterai».  
 _(Oh, cielo)._  
 _(Cielo, cielo, cielo, lo aveva sgamato subito, e adesso come avrebbe fatto? Non voleva cadere nuovamente nel baratro, non voleva rendere nuovamente reale la Bestia Senza Volto)._  
Yusaku si limitò a ricambiare quello sguardo penetrante, deglutendo a fatica. Quando Ryoken entrò in bagno dopo aver recuperato il cambio dalla camera da letto, lui era ancora lì, immobile, a pochi passi dal tavolo della cucina, intento a fissare l'inanimata confezione dei biscotti mentre il vento all'esterno ululava e all'interno, nella sua mente, un turbinio di pensieri neri come la pece facevano il loro plateale ingresso, schiantandosi poi senza riguardo alcuno contro le pareti del cervello.  
 _(E adesso? Come avrebbe fatto a dirgli che si sentiva come se stesse morendo senza neanche sapere il perché? Che stava lentamente e inesorabilmente appassendo dietro le sbarre della cassa toracica, nel punto in cui si trovava il cuore?)_  
 _(Cielo, Ryoken. Non meriti tutto questo)._

  
**7**

_La prima volta che lo incontrò, Yusaku aveva creduto di aver alzato lo sguardo e di essersi perso ad ammirare il cielo per minuti interminabili. Gli occhi di Ryoken lo avevano portato subito a pensare al cielo primaverile, quello che preannunciava una bellissima mattinata priva di nuvole e increspature. Solo tanta quiete e un sole che placidamente ricominciava a scaldare le giornate. A quel tempo aveva da poco compiuto quindici anni e frequentava la terza media, lavorava part-time in una caffetteria mentre Ryoken ne aveva diciassette ed era al secondo anno delle superiori. Quel giorno_  
(Yusaku non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato)  
 _era entrato nel locale ordinando un caffè macchiato._  
 _La Bestia Senza Volto annidava già nella sua coscienza, eppure Yusaku cominciò a provare una parvenza di_ vibrazioni positive _dal momento in cui Ryoken entrò per caso nella sua vita. Col tempo, piano piano, tutto sarebbe cambiato_  
(oppure sarebbe rimasto fermo, immobile e immutato, dipendeva dai punti di vista)  
 _e proprio con Ryoken imparò per la prima volta ad accettarsi un po' di più. A fatica, ma era già un grande passo in avanti._

  
**8**

_La prima volta che rimasero soli ed ebbero modo di parlare al di fuori della solita richiesta_  
(«Cosa ti porto?»)  
(«Un caffè macchiato, grazie».)  
 _avvenne due giorni dopo il loro terzo incontro._  
 _Ryoken aveva dimenticato la chiavetta USB sul tavolo e Yusaku si era premurato di custodirla nella tasca dei pantaloni per potergliela restituire nei giorni successivi, ma_ mai _si sarebbe aspettato di vivere, invece, uno tra i cliché più risaputi della storia: Ryoken aveva lasciato la chiavetta sul tavolo di proposito, per attirare la sua attenzione_  
(come se non lo avesse già fatto solo guardandolo un effimero istante negli occhi)  
 _e per dare a entrambi la spinta necessaria in grado di farli avvicinare quel giorno stesso. Forse perché anche lui si era sentito emotivamente coinvolto nel gioco di sguardi che li aveva accompagnati durante la settimana, forse perché continuava a ordinare il caffè macchiato solo e soltanto per rimanere_ impresso _nella mente di Yusaku. Forse perché in entrambi era scattato qualcosa fin dal primo momento e allora che motivo_  
(paura)  
 _c'era di non farsi avanti e quantomeno tentare, quantomeno presentarsi ufficialmente?_  
 _Perché Ryoken non voleva essere solo “il ragazzo del caffè macchiato” per Yusaku, così come Yusaku non voleva essere solo “quello che preparava il caffè macchiato” per Ryoken._  
 _Bastò poco a entrambi per comprendere, in infinite sfumature azzurre e verdi, che il mondo aveva iniziato a girare nel verso giusto. Iniziarono a conoscersi a piccoli passi durante il tragitto verso casa – Ryoken si era offerto di accompagnarlo e Yusaku, senza neanche rendersene conto, aveva acconsentito._  
(E la Bestia Senza Volto aveva ringhiato indignata).  
 _In un primo momento, Yusaku aveva desiderato sparire, dileguarsi, correre a casa e barricarsi sotto le coperte nel vano tentativo di frenare i battiti cardiaci impazziti. Non era da lui condividere la quotidianità con qualcuno, la Bestia Senza Volto glielo impediva, gli sbarrava la strada, era come se ogni volta sbavasse sulle sue mani per sporcarle e impedirgli di presentarsi al prossimo. E chissà che cosa pensava la gente di lui_  
(Quel ragazzo, sì, proprio quel Fujiki Yusaku, lo hai visto? È troppo strano, troppo apatico, troppo silenzioso. Se ne sta sempre per i fatti suoi e ho sentito dire che dorme durante le lezioni, non ne seguirà neanche mezza. Certo che chi lo capisce è proprio bravo)  
 _e chissà che cosa_ Ryoken _pensava di lui. Molto probabilmente doveva avere una visione alquanto_ distorta _della sua persona, poiché si approcciò a lui nella normalità più assoluta. Non lo guardava come se fosse un fenomeno fuori dal comune da studiare e analizzare, il suo interesse pareva genuino e privo di qualsiasi secondo fine altamente discutibile._  
 _E Yusaku continuava a non capire anche se, al contempo, qualcosa aveva iniziato a smuoversi dentro di lui. Qualcosa che ancora non comprendeva appieno ma che lo faceva stare inspiegabilmente bene. Per pochi sprazzi durante la giornata, ma era pur sempre qualcosa._

  
**9**

_La prima volta che ricevette un messaggio da parte sua, non riuscì nemmeno a leggerlo in tempo. Si era svegliato di soprassalto a causa di un incubo e quel_ “Buonanotte, Yusaku” _gli si era palesato davanti agli occhi lucidi in maniera sfocata, a tratti illeggibile. Si era sentito maledettamente in colpa per non avergli risposto nell'immediato, circa due ore prima. Forse non aveva senso augurargli la buonanotte a quell'ora – erano circa le tre –, ma in quel momento aveva avvertito la necessità spasmodica di farlo, come se il non rispondergli avesse inesorabilmente lasciato tutto in sospeso. Come se il non rispondere equivalesse a essere una persona orribile, da evitare e_  
(Oh cielo, io non voglio perderti)  
 _rendesse_ reali _tutte le voci sul suo conto._  
“Buonanotte, Ryoken”. _Subito dopo aveva iniziato a piangere e singhiozzare senza nemmeno capire il perché. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che l'incubo fatto di oscurità e solitudine non c'entrava assolutamente nulla, lo aveva già dimenticato. Il pensiero di Ryoken, invece, ancora no._

  
**10**

_La prima volta che si masturbò pensando a lui aveva sedici anni, aveva iniziato a frequentare le superiori ed era entrato in quella fase in cui aveva cominciato ad assecondare maggiormente le pulsioni del proprio corpo. Il suo stesso seme gli si era appiccicato sul palmo della mano e forse era anche colato un poco sulla coperta e_  
(oh, cielo)  
 _si era sentito così impudico, così lascivo, così indecente… così_ eccitato _che il desiderio di essere suo_ in tutti i sensi _divenne il chiodo fisso di quella notte – almeno non si era svegliato di soprassalto dopo aver avuto un incubo. Almeno non aveva chiuso occhio per altri motivi, per l'imbarazzo di essere un normale sedicenne che si era masturbato pensando alla persona per la quale aveva una cotta,_  
(era davvero solo una cotta?)  
 _nulla di più, nulla di meno. Era una cosa innocente nella sua immensa mole erotica_  
(e impudica e lasciva e indecente)  
 _ma era pur sempre un tabù che i ragazzi della sua età prima o poi affrontavano._  
 _Aveva immaginato Ryoken tra le sue gambe. Aveva immaginato Ryoken mentre lo baciava, mentre lo toccava, mentre entrava in lui e lo faceva suo. E_  
(oh, cielo)  
 _per un attimo aveva temuto di accartocciarsi su se stesso e implodere, talmente rosso in viso che pareva essersi scottato col sole e il formicolio al basso ventre che persisteva, persisteva e persisteva. Che disastro._

  
**11**

_La prima volta che si baciarono fu come se la primavera fosse arrivata in anticipo. Era come se il cielo azzurro fosse cascato sul mondo solo per poter abbracciare il suo prato verde. Gli occhi di Ryoken brillavano di riflessi mai visti prima ed era come se un miliardo di farfalle si fossero staccate dalle costellazioni alle quali appartenevano per battere le ali e creare dei meravigliosi giochi di luce. Le farfalle di Yusaku invece erano tutte concentrate nello stomaco, un miliardo di crisalidi pronte per uscire dal bozzolo di seta e volare impazzite, senza dargli tregua._  
 _Ryoken aveva capito già da diverso tempo che qualcosa non andava. Che Yusaku era alla perenne ricerca di risposte, che vagava nel buio e che provare emozioni lo spaventava. Che duellava contro una Bestia Senza Volto di dimensioni colossali e che giorno dopo giorno quella maledetta lo stava fagocitando sempre più nel baratro della sua testa. Yusaku era intrappolato nei suoi stessi, torbidi pensieri. In quegli stessi pensieri che gli impedivano di godersi la vita come un normale ragazzo della sua età avrebbe dovuto fare._  
 _E allora forse, un po' egoisticamente, Ryoken desiderò essere la sua risposta, quella che cercava quando brancolava nel buio e nel silenzio, la certezza alla quale Yusaku si aggrappava per restare in piedi. Una persona sulla quale poteva sempre contare. Qualcuno che non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato._  
 _Quello che non sapeva, era il fatto che anche Yusaku si sentiva egoista nei suoi confronti. Perché Ryoken era già la sua risposta da tanto tempo. Quegli occhi verdi tanto distrutti si erano appropriati di un guizzo di vita, di speranza, di_ amore _talmente intenso che la Bestia Senza Volto, per la prima volta, si ustionò. E urlò incollerita._

  
**12**

_La prima volta che fecero l'amore, Yusaku aveva sedici anni e Ryoken diciotto. Consumarono la loro prima volta a casa di Yusaku, su quello stesso letto che lo aveva visto trasalire, urlare per gli incubi, vergognarsi per essersi masturbato pensando alla stessa persona che quella sera piovosa stava entrando lentamente in lui. In quel letto che lo aveva sempre accolto da solo, intorpidito dai pensieri e con gli occhi distrutti._  
 _La loro prima volta la consumarono in un mare di lacrime, tra parole sussurrate a fatica e promesse di un futuro insieme nel quale credevano entrambi. Perché anche Yusaku aveva iniziato a credere in qualcosa, a trovare tante risposte in un'unica persona. Aveva iniziato a credere in loro, in ciò che erano e in ciò che li univa_  
(un legame che trascendeva tutto. Tutto, tutto, tutto. Era così viscerale, così intimo e così profondo che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto distruggerlo se non loro stessi).  
 _«Pensa a tre cose, Yusaku. A tre motivi per vivere»._  
(Un marchio sull'anima...)  
 _E mentre gli sussurrava quelle parole, Ryoken si era portato via una parte di lui che non gli sarebbe mai stata restituita. Con Ryoken, Yusaku aveva perso la verginità. Eppure, tutto si sentiva tranne che privato di qualcosa. Era come se un piccolo pezzo di anima si fosse staccato dal cuore e fosse andato a posarsi tra le mani di Ryoken. Tra quelle mani calde che lo avevano cullato una notte intera. La prima di tante._  
(... e una puntura sul cuore).

  
**13**

Ryoken c'era stato, c'era sempre stato. Si era sempre fatto in quattro per lui, gli era stato accanto nei momenti difficili e non c'era cosa peggiore al mondo che tradirlo lasciandosi nuovamente andare tra le braccia della Bestia Senza Volto, che melliflua lo chiamava da neanche tanto lontano. Come se quei tre anni non fossero mai esistiti. Come se  
 _(te lo avevo detto, io)_  
Ryoken avesse perso solo del tempo. Frequentava l'Università e aveva tante cose a cui pensare, Ingegneria Informatica non era certo una passeggiata e Yusaku stava per terminare gli studi superiori senza ancora sapere cosa fare _poi_. E diamine no, non c'era più tempo.  
 _(«Yusaku»)_.  
Ryoken una volta gli aveva detto che era molto più forte di quanto immaginasse. E Yusaku non aveva saputo rispondere, non si era mai soffermato a pensare a una ipotetica forza intrinsenca poiché la Bestia Senza Volto si cibava di lui in ogni istante, poggiandogli le mani avvizzite sugli occhi per impedirgli di vedere, di aprirsi completamente al mondo.  
 _(Non sono così forte come pensi dovrei essere)._  
 _(Come vorrei essere)._  
 _(Come tu hai bisogno che io sia)._  
E avrebbe voluto dirglielo, ma non poteva. E non voleva.  
 _(«Yusaku»)_.  
Non voleva continuare a essere il più grande fardello della sua vita.  
 _(«Yusaku... ehi, ci sei? Hai mangiato?»)_  
I suoi occhi tornarono a _vedere_ in quel momento.

  
**14**

Era rimasto talmente imbottigliato in quell'asettico traffico emotivo da non essersi accorto che Ryoken non solo era uscito dal bagno, ma gli stava anche sventolando un biscotto al cacao e mandorle davanti agli occhi. Aveva ripercorso i momenti più importanti della loro vita insieme nel giro di pochi minuti e questo lo aveva scombussolato, portandolo a chiudersi ancora di più in se stesso.  
«Su, mangia» lo esortò Ryoken, avvicinando il biscotto alle sue labbra. Yusaku si sforzò di schiuderle, di assimilare almeno quelle poche calorie, ma non ci riuscì. Annullò qualsiasi tipo di distanza e quasi cadde di peso tra le braccia di Ryoken, tremando e piangendo, il volto nascosto contro il suo petto. E di riflesso, senza pensarci due volte, Ryoken lo strinse forte a sé. E il biscotto cadde a terra.  
«Sta tornando, vero?» gli domandò, pur conoscendo già la risposta.  
Yusaku singhiozzò ancora più forte, stringendogli convulsamente la maglietta e stropicciandola.  
Ryoken sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi, portando le mani a passeggiare sulla sua schiena.  
«Respira, Yusaku. Dei respiri lenti e profondi. Inspira...»  
 _(Inspirò)._  
«... ed espira».  
 _(Espirò)._  
E poi ancora, ancora e ancora, fino a quando si quietò un poco, mentre la pioggia continuava a urlare.

  
**15**

Ryoken gli asciugò le lacrime,  
 _(Fermati...)_  
poi gli sistemò la camicia,  
 _(Non andare oltre...)_  
poi ancora si concentrò sui capelli che gli erano ricaduti sulla fronte  
 _(Ryoken, basta...)_  
e avrebbe continuato a prendersi cura di lui se Yusaku non lo avesse fermato. Teneva lo sguardo basso e la mano che aveva bloccato il polso tremava un poco.  
«Non voglio... non voglio più farti vivere tutto questo» sussurrò. Subito dopo, il suo cuore scricchiolò. La Bestia Senza Volto lo aveva preso tra le mani, stringendolo appena. Eppure faceva già tanto male.  
«Ma io non voglio vivere senza di te. Come la mettiamo?»  
Ryoken poggiò con garbo la mano libera sulla sua guancia ancora un po' umida di lacrime.  
«Ryoken, ti prego... non è possibile che tu ogni volta debba fare tutto questo per me. Non lo–»  
«Yusaku, giuro su tutto l'amore che provo per te che se stavi per dire _“non lo merito”_ mi arrabbio. _Per davvero_ ».  
Sussultò. Ryoken lo aveva fermato in tempo. E in quel momento lo guardava con fermezza, mentre il tocco della sua mano persisteva nella sua gentilezza.  
«Ascoltami» riprese Ryoken, liberandosi senza cattiveria dalla presa sul polso, per poggiare poi la mano sull'altra guancia. «E guardami. Che i tuoi occhi sono meravigliosi e ho bisogno di sentirli su di me. Punto primo: ho scelto _io_ di starti accanto. Perché ti amo e perché non mi pentirò mai di aver dimenticato “per sbaglio” la chiavetta sul tavolo della caffetteria, quel giorno di tre anni fa. Punto secondo: _tu sei molto più forte di quanto si possa immaginare._ Solo, fatichi a rendertene conto. E se dovrò ripetertelo altre mille volte, lo farò. E se questo non basterà, mi inventerò dell'altro. Punto terzo: la tua vita è preziosa. Per me, poi, ha un valore inestimabile. E non è mai troppo tardi per riscattarsi. Hai solo bisogno del tuo tempo. Chiaro?»  
Yusaku schiuse le labbra diverse volte, senza però emettere alcun suono. Ricominciò a piangere silenziosamente, cercando però di mantenere la calma. Senza interrompere il contatto visivo, prese la mano di Ryoken e dalla guancia la spostò sul petto, toccandosi quel punto che la Bestia Senza Volto aveva violato, ma che non aveva distrutto. Non ancora. Ma neanche mai.  
 _(Voglio solo che tu tocchi la mia vita in quel posto dove dovrebbe essere il mio cuore)._  
Gli rispose così. Senza dirgli nulla, ma sussurrandogli, al contempo, tutte le parole del mondo. A fare rumore ci pensava già la tempesta.

  
**16**

_(Un marchio sull'anima...)_  
Fecero l'amore, quella mattina. Tra le coperte calde, tra sospiri e tante lacrime. Fecero l'amore e allora si sentirono più vivi, più umani, un po' più forti. Yusaku avrebbe temuto altre mille volte di perdere Ryoken, di non meritare il suo amore e di essere solo un peso per lui. E Ryoken gli avrebbe dato il doppio dei motivi per continuare a stare insieme, per continuare ad amarsi e per continuare a _vivere_.  
«Punto primo...»  
 _(E Ryoken affondava in lui, si perdeva in lui, lo faceva gemere e lo rendeva suo)._  
«... io sono molto più forte di quanto si possa pensare. Punto secondo...»  
 _(E l'intensità delle spinte frattanto aumentava, gli ansiti si accavallavano gli uni sugli altri e Ryoken lo guardava come se fosse la creatura più bella del mondo)._  
«Merito anche io il mio riscatto nel mondo. Punto terzo...»  
 _(Erano entrambi al limite. E allora si strinsero forte, per non perdersi mai più)._  
«Io non voglio perdere tutto questo».  
 _(E Ryoken si riversò in lui. E lui si riversò tra i loro addomi. E le tracce di ciò che erano stati quel giorno, quelle dell'anima, non se ne sarebbero mai andate)._  
 _(... e una puntura sul cuore)._

  
**17**

«Come stai?»  
«Non lo so. Ancora non lo so. Ma di una cosa sono certo: ho una gran voglia di stare bene _sempre_ , come ogni volta che facciamo l'amore».

  
**18**

La loro storia profumava di fugace infinito, era dolce come le parole che si sussurravano e delicata come una crisalide solitaria che attendeva di toccare il cielo coi caleidoscopici colori delle proprie ali. E forse loro due erano solo un effimero millisecondo di vita in mezzo all'infinità dell'universo. Ma che incredibile momento erano stati.

(Imminence – A Mark On My Soul)


End file.
